


Make Me Forget

by TheNerdPrincess



Series: As I Run (Mercy Smut Series) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdPrincess/pseuds/TheNerdPrincess
Summary: After her encounter with Gabriel in Dorado, Mercy is having trouble sleeping. And she blames Gabe every minute she’s awake.





	1. Unbroken

**Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

**Several Weeks Post-Dorado**

Angela lay flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling in the purple darkness. The once-grand and busy Watchpoint was quiet now, empty but for the few agents that she and Winston had gathered so far.

Although she hadn’t told the scientist any details, he knew something had happened in Dorado that left Angela unfit to head straight back out, so he’d left her mostly to herself, allowing her to set up her lab and reacquaint herself with the base. And she did, albeit mostly by wandering halls in the darkest hours of the night, unable to sleep, unable to forget.

Exhaling in utter frustration, Angela roughly kicked aside the sheets and slid out of bed, taking a knitted blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. She wasn’t worried about leaving her room in her sleepwear, consisting of small cotton shorts and an oversized t-shirt. After all, it was 2am, no one else would be awake.

 

As she normally did on nights like these, she found herself making her way towards the now-silent com tower, craving a view of the ocean and the light of the moon. She stepped out onto the roof of the smaller building beside the cliffs, the sound of the waves washing over her like the voice of a familiar friend. Making her way to the corner, she carefully sat, hanging her legs over the edge and watching the constant rotation of the lighthouse in the distance.

 

“You couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

 

A deep voice jarred her out of her reverie. Blue eyes wide with surprise, she looked down to see Jesse McCree on the staircase beneath her. For once he was without his iconic hat or poncho, wearing only a black t-shirt and jeans. Peacekeeper, however, was on his hip as always.

 

Angela shook her head in reply to his question. “Neither could you, I assume?”

 

He gave her a wry smile. “Rarely can, doc.”

 

“I could prescribe you something to help with that if you want, Jesse,” she offered, about to slip into her role of doctor and caregiver.

 

McCree only chuckled.

 

“Have I ever been one to rely on medication, Angela? Besides, if I were asleep, I’d miss beautiful nights like this, wouldn’t I?”

 

Angela hesitated a moment, then nodded with a smile, pulling the blanket closer around her shoulders.

 

“Would you like to join me?”

 

Jesse gave her his classic charmer’s smile. 

 

“Why, Miss Angela, nothing would please me more.”

 

She rolled her eyes, a small grin making its way to her lips.

 

“You always were such a gentleman.”

 

“And you always were such a fine lady,” he replied, taking a seat beside her and joining her in looking out over the ocean.

 

“So, are ya gonna tell this gentleman why you can’t sleep?”

 

Angela opened her mouth, then stopped. Did she really want to open up that part of her? Jesse was a close friend, yes, but to burden him with her worries...she shook her head.

 

“Nothing of importance. I suppose I’m just used to much busier days is all.”

 

“It’s that monster, isn’t it?”

 

They both knew who he was talking about. Ever since Jesse has rescued her, he had refused to even call Reaper by his Talon name. Angela understood why. What had happened in Dorado lay between them like ashes swept under the rug. No matter how hard you try not to notice it, it’s still there, and eventually it’ll creep back out.

 

She could do nothing but mutely nod. Jesse’s face darkened.

 

“I should hunt him down and shoot him like the worthless turncoat he is…”

 

Angela laid a soft hand on the cowboy’s arm.

 

“It’s not all his fault, Jesse. I made him that way. It’s my fault he’s...the way he is.”

 

When Jesse turned to look at her, there was pain in his deep brown eyes.

 

“No, Angela,” he said in a quiet, firm voice. “It’s not. You saved him, and he turned himself into a twisted bastard. There is nothing left of Gabriel in him, not anymore—”

 

Jesse’s voice cracked, and for a moment he glanced down. The ‘R’ scarred into Angela’s lower back burned. She shifted uncomfortably, knowing it was only phantom pain did nothing to alleviate the hot feeling spreading up her spine.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” she said, turning away.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like he broke me.”

 

Jesse’s gentle hand found Angela’s cheek, then her chin, encouraging her to turn back towards him. She did, although she didn’t meet his eyes right away.

 

“He didn’t break you, Angela. You’re too strong for that.”

 

She looked up into his honest gaze, their noses only an inch or two apart, and suddenly the air seemed to grow warmer around them. Jesse’s eyes flickered down for a moment, and that was what broke the stillness. Both moving at once, their lips met. Gentle, careful. Feeling out the other for the first time. Feeling as though it had been a long time coming. Innocent as a first kiss, but with an underlying heartbeat of passion in the softest way.

Letting the blanket fall in a puddle around her waist, Angela slowly wrapped her arms around Jesse’s neck, breaking the kiss only when she knew they needed to breathe. 

The cowboy looked at her with confusion, nervousness, and lust all mixed in a heady cocktail, and that was when Angela knew what she wanted.

 

“Jesse,” she breathed, nose to nose with him. “Make me forget.”

 

“I, um, well—” he stuttered, then took a moment to compose himself. “My place?”

 

She nodded, and they both scrambled to their feet. Angela was turning to head back to the crew quarters when Jesse grabbed her wrist, spinning her back to him. 

This time their lips crashed together, there was nothing innocent about it. Need twisted in the pit of Angela’s stomach as Jesse kissed her hard. A moment later he pulled back, trademark smirk on his lips.

 

“If you’ll follow me, doc.”


	2. Obvervation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -clears throat- Sex

The door had barely closed behind the two before their hands found each other’s bodies. Moonlight was all the illumination needed as they stripped, Peacekeeper falling to the floor with a clank as they shuffled to the bed, kissing as if it was their last night on Earth.

Angela’s legs hit the edge of Jesse’s bed and she fell backwards, smiling up at him as he climbed on top of her. 

“So, cowboy~” she teased, tilting her head so he could continue kissing down her neck. “Mmmm. You seem to have wanted this for a while judging by the way you kissed me.”

Jesse lifted his head, gaze burning with lust and a wide smile on his lips.

“Darlin’, you have no idea.”

Angela lifted a hand and ran her long fingers through his shaggy hair.

“I think I have an inkling.” 

She shivered as she felt his calloused fingers run up her sides. Winking mischievously, Jesse drew back, kissing his way down her body. Angela just laid back, eyes fluttering closed as he nipped slightly at her hips.

Gently parting her lips, Jesse sent a shiver over Angela’s entire body as he breathed softly onto her dripping wet slit. Then, unable to resist any longer, he licked a long striped all the way up, drawing a delicious moan from her.

Determined to have her writhing and begging his name, Jesse buried his face into Angela’s sweet cunt, his stubble rubbing against her.  Flicking his tongue against her clit once, twice, he moved down and prodded at her hole. 

“F-fuck...Jesse,” Angela gasped, hands burying in his hair. His hands slipped beneath her as her back arched with her first orgasm, groping her ass and pulling her closer to his face as he licked up every drop. 

When he sat up, he was greeted with the sight of Angela’s chest rising and falling, a slight sheen of sweat glistening in the white light of the moon. 

Her eyes met his, desperation in her gaze. 

“Please, Jesse. Fuck me.”

“Well, it would be rude to leave a lady wanting, wouldn’t it,” he smiled, taking his swollen cock in hand. 

“Wait,” he paused, hovering above her, “condoms?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Angela replied quickly. “Can’t get pregnant.”

With this assurance, Jesse rubbed the weeping head of his dick against her slit, making her twist and frown pettily. 

“Give it to me,” she said, hips bucking to try and encourage him to move faster.

“Doctor’s order’s, right?” He teased, then slowly slid into her, taking his time so she could feel every inch of him. Angela tightened around him, moaning softly as he filled her completely.

“J-jesse…” Her voice stuttered as he began to move, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in at a languid, relaxed pace.

“Faster, please, faster,” she begged, and her partner acquiesced.

Taking his time to build up the pace, Jesse felt her orgasm around him once more, and as she rode out the waves of pleasure he began fucking her properly, slamming into her. Angela had to slap one hand over her mouth to muffle a scream, the other white knuckling the sheets beneath her. 

Grabbing her hips, Jesse adjusted his position slightly, making Angela fall apart beneath him, moaning and breathing his name like a prayer as she came. He kept up the pace, relentless and even, not giving her a moment’s rest, until he could feel himself growing close. 

“Cum with me,” he growled, speeding up his thrusts and somehow reaching deeper, faster. Angela’s eyes met his as he sheathed himself into her all the way, and as the first rope of cum splashed into her she moaned his name, cumming hard with him. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment, gasping for breath, until Jesse slowly pulled out, drawing a small groan from the doctor.

“Are you alright?” he asked, casting around for something to clean up with, eventually landing on a towel he had already used that day.

Unable to speak still, Angela nodded, regaining her strength.

“I may need some help back to my room, though.”

They both laughed, and Jesse nodded. 

“Of course.”

He then gestured to her legs with the towel. “May I?”

She nodded, and he set about gently cleaning her up. She shifted a little as he finished and he looked up to see her eyes closed, head nestled into one of his pillows. 

A soft smile set on his lips, and he found an extra blanket to lay over her. Then, pulling on a clean pair of boxers, he made his way to the couch on the other side of the room, a satisfied feeling surrounding him as, for the first time in two days, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

  
  


Somewhere not too far away, purple fingertips tapped “end recording” and moved a video file to a folder. Lips smirked, and an accented voice spoke.

“It looks like I will be making some friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love feedback on this story, I'm still working on practicing my smut and if you liked it, please leave a comment! If you didn't, please leave a comment and let me know where I could improve! Thank you for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> smut next chapter!


End file.
